Printing systems having various forms of print heads, such as inkjet print heads, are found in the art. Further, systems for printing on articles, such as plastic containers, are also known. For instance, an example of a system and method for printing digital images on plastic containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,408 to Uptergrove.